


第十章

by Kianna



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna/pseuds/Kianna





	第十章

1.  
左叶攥着木子洋给的酒店房卡站在房间门口。这扇门就像潘多拉的盒子，他攥着门卡的手心湿漉漉的，几乎要退缩了。他和哥哥之间就像隔了一张纸，踏入就会打破，他曾经被束缚在这层薄薄的爱意的后面不敢出界一步，却没想到被人捷足登先。  
可是他没有别的机会。无论他怎么努力成长，想要追上哥哥的步伐，却永远只能在他后面，他为什么不能等等自己？他为什么总是用成年人这个词语，把他一次次的挡在赤诚的爱意之外。   
他恨木子洋比自己先摘走美味的果子，恨韩沐伯不能等等自己，更恨自己不够强，什么也做不了。  
想要抱住哥哥，想要和哥哥并肩，想要替哥哥抵挡来自这个世界的一切伤害，想要告诉哥哥自己喜欢他。  
左叶下定决心，把门卡贴在房间感应锁上，“滴哩”一声，门锁开了，他把手按在门把手上。我只告诉哥哥自己的心意，其他什么都不做。他走进去，把门关上，怀着忐忑的心情穿过玄关。在看到床上的韩沐伯的瞬间，所有理智和决心轰然碎裂。  
眼前几乎是色情片的常见场景，除了主角是自己暗恋已久的哥哥。靠在床头的白皙躯体赤裸着，下体光洁无毛，仍蛰伏着的阴茎和插着鲜艳玩具的后穴一览无遗。大腿和小腿被黑色的皮带束缚在一起，左右手腕和脚腕也分别套着黑色的手铐，用短短的金属链拷在一起，使床上的人不得不保持着双腿大张的姿势，行动也受到限制。那双总是温柔看着他的眼睛被眼罩遮住了，总是对他吐露关心的嘴此刻塞着口球，被迫大张着，口水无助地流下来，口球两侧的皮带在脸上勒出两道印痕。床头柜上放着些令人脸红的玩具。  
全身的血液不受控制地往他两腿之间流去，他几乎是立刻就硬了。对不起哥哥，我现在就来救你。他脱掉衣服跪着爬上床，亲吻韩沐伯的脚尖，像虔诚的信徒亲吻落难的圣母。

2.  
木子洋在床上的花样越来越多，让韩沐伯有点难以承受。之前在浴室对着镜子做，直接把他的耻毛剃光了，说这样看得更清楚。现在又给了他张房卡叫他去酒店洗干净等着，估计是新欢住家里了不太方便，也不知道又会想些什么新的手段来折辱他。  
一进浴室，韩沐伯就发现洗手台上放着一支润滑剂和一个肛塞，显然是让他用的。这酒店毕竟是木子洋的产业，房间里提前放了什么他都不奇怪。他给自己清洁完之后就听话地把它用上了。肛塞的尺寸有点大，他仔细扩张，深呼吸了好几次才把它塞进去，连走到床边的几步路都有点别扭。  
他盖着被子侧躺在床上，免得压到屁股里的东西不舒服。不知道木子洋什么时候才来，他等了一会儿，打开床头的矿泉水喝了几口，又继续等。  
半小时后卜凡确定韩沐伯已经睡着了。他用另外一张房卡打开房间门，把韩沐伯用黑色皮带固定成门户大开的样子，给他戴上眼罩和口球，在床头摆好玩具，回收走那瓶含有少量安眠药的水。他不敢久留，韩沐伯的样子实在太过煽情，他怕自己把持不住，没能完成洋哥的嘱咐。到底还是让左叶这小子得手了。他莫名有些妒忌，仿佛木子洋给左叶准备了满汉全席，自己却只能像狗一样蹲在主人的餐桌旁，等着捡主人丢下来的东西吃。

3  
韩沐伯醒过来的时候眼前漆黑一片，嘴里被迫含着什么东西合不拢。他动动身体，发现手和脚似乎是被金属链拷在了一起，大腿和小腿也被绑在一起。木子洋开始改玩SM了吗？他苦笑一下不再挣扎。  
过了一会儿，他听见门锁开的“滴哩”一声，人来了？但来人没说话，似乎不太像是木子洋，让他有点紧张。眼睛被遮住之后其他的感官越发敏锐，他听到悉悉索索脱衣服的声音，床沉了一下，接着脚尖好像被什么碰触着。他敏感地缩了一下，触感沿着脚踝一路上升到小腿，他听到吮吻的啧啧声，确定这不是木子洋。  
所以木子洋是玩腻了，把自己送给了什么变态吗？自己会被怎么样对待？韩沐伯徒劳地挣扎了一下，手腕和脚腕之间的金属链碰撞发出声响，在安静的房间里显得格外刺耳。  
哥哥好像很害怕的样子。左叶在吮吻到大腿之前停下动作，看着韩沐伯。即使再怎么努力，大腿也因为把手臂夹在中间而无法并拢。胸膛剧烈地起伏着，有唾液滴在胸口，闪着晶亮的反光。头低低的，看着无助又可怜。  
左叶勾着他的下巴去吻他，舔掉他嘴角溢出的唾液。韩沐伯把脸别开，含着口球只能发出含混的声音。他看不到自己身上人的外貌、年龄、身份，只能感觉到对方炽热的下体贴着自己的腿。但他被束缚着，就连拒绝的话说出来，也只剩支离破碎的呜咽。  
左叶因为他的抗拒有些伤心，哥哥认不出自己吗？如果是我被蒙着眼睛，一定也能认出哥哥的。他顺着韩沐伯的下颌线向下吻，亲遍他的全身。羽毛般的轻触若有似无，扫过自己的每一处敏感部位，纵然韩沐伯不愿意承认，微微翘起来的性器也已经出卖了他的兴奋。  
取悦韩沐伯让左叶很有成就感。他把视线转向床头柜上的玩具，许多棒状物体都太过狰狞，不配被用在韩沐伯白瓷一样的身体上。他拿起一枚粉色的跳蛋，打开开关，指尖立刻传来强烈的振动。他把跳蛋贴在韩沐伯右侧的乳头上，“呜！”韩沐伯登时弹了一下。高频的振动让敏感的乳尖即刻立了起来，韩沐伯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩， 扭动着想要逃离，但背后就是床头背板，韩沐伯退无可退。  
这时振动又被移到了左侧的乳头，刚被刺激过的右侧则被纳入湿热的口腔中又吸又吮，乳孔都被舌头恶意的戳刺，粗糙的舌苔磨得他又痛又痒。韩沐伯无法比较哪侧乳头更受折磨，但快感让他的腰都软了，阴茎违背他的意愿硬得更厉害，后穴甚至也不知餍足地收缩，想要比肛塞进入得更深的东西。  
左叶很快察觉到了韩沐伯的欲求。他把跳蛋关掉扔到一边，握着自己的阴茎和韩沐伯的贴在一起撸动，别的不说，撸管他还是有自信的。  
上面刚被放过，还没等韩沐伯喘口气，脆弱处又被握住和对方紧紧相贴，他被对方性器的温度烫得一哆嗦，赶紧去推对方的手。然而手腕和脚腕之间的链子太短，根本推不动，慌乱之间碰到对方的性器，更是被感觉不小的体积吓到。  
随着撸动，两个人的马眼都溢出大量的前列腺液，使滑动更顺畅。韩沐伯的阴茎被蹭得红通通的，含着口球吐露出呻吟。视觉和感官的双重刺激让左叶到了临界点，大拇指不小心刮擦到包皮系带，阴茎抽搐几下闷哼着射了出来。  
左叶吓了一跳，一是没想到自己会射得这么快，二是怕韩沐伯从刚刚的声音里认出自己。他匆忙俯下身去，把韩沐伯仍硬挺着的性器吃进嘴里。  
韩沐伯原本沉溺在欲望之中，小腹突然被溅到了液体，又听到了一声闷哼。是对方射了？如果对方早泄的话，自己今晚应该不会被折腾得太惨吧？他自我安慰了起来，然后感觉阴茎被纳入一个温暖潮湿的地方。他根本没想过对方会替他口交，何况技术也很让人不敢恭维，如果不是前戏让他足够兴奋，他根本射不出来。在射之前也推了一下对方作为暗示，但对方完全没有避开的意思，而是直接把精液吞了下去。  
哥哥在射之前还知道提醒我让开，也太温柔了。不知道是不是心理作用，左叶觉得韩沐伯的东西一点都不难吃，甚至隐隐有点甜味，就和哥哥本人一样。  
下面就要进入正题了，左叶抚弄了一下韩沐伯的会阴，换来他敏感的抖动。韩沐伯坐得太直了，不是很方便他动手，于是他握着韩沐伯的腰往下拉，让他的重量全部集中在尾椎上，手脚都被迫抬起离开床面。  
可怜的穴口被玩具塞得满满的，左叶握住玩具露在外面的部分轻轻转了一下，企图往外拔，然而肛口的软肉像吸附在上面一样也跟着被往外拽。左叶意识到不能硬来，他抓过床头的润滑剂往韩沐伯臀缝之间淋，握着玩具轻轻抽插了一下，好把润滑剂带进去，然后继续旋转着把它往外拔。  
韩沐伯急喘着气，努力放松，牙齿紧咬着口球。肛塞是上窄下宽的设计，防止它会自己滑出，所以要拔出来的话，最开始就会经历最粗的位置。他感觉到自己的肛门被强行扩张到最大，甚至有些痛。  
柔软的穴口被撑到没有一丝褶皱，竟然也还没有撕裂，左叶一边惊奇地拔着玩具，一边抚摸着韩沐伯因痛苦而绷紧的背部肌肉。过了最粗的地方，拔起来就顺畅多了。巨大的三角形肛塞泛着水光，被左叶扔在一边。拔出来之后韩沐伯的穴口也没能完全闭合，可以通过圆圆的洞口隐约看到嫩红色的内壁，无声地发出邀请。  
左叶的性器也已经恢复到之前的大小和硬度，他撕开床头柜上的一个套，胡乱戴上，就着之前的润滑捅进了穴里。  
肛塞被拿开之后隐约的空虚很快被更长更热的东西插进来填满，韩沐伯爽得打了个哆嗦。左叶捧着他肉感十足的屁股毫无章法地往里进犯，偶尔几次蹭过敏感点都能让韩沐伯叫出来。但这个姿势实在太辛苦，压着他的腰，让他几乎蜷缩成一团。他用手去推身上的人示意换个姿势，摸到了薄薄的肌肉，令他又开始猜测这个人的身份。  
哥哥推自己应该是因为想换姿势了？左叶注意到他的不适，把手伸到他的腰下面托抱到自己身上，换成骑乘的姿势，阴茎也更加深入他体内，让左叶爽得咬紧了牙。韩沐伯因为手脚被束缚着全然使不上力，只能无助地承受对方自下而上的顶弄。左叶一手扶着韩沐伯的背，一手替他套弄前端，韩沐伯过了不应期的性器也渐渐硬起来。  
左叶把头埋在韩沐伯的肩窝里，吻着他的脖子。如果一直不把哥哥的眼罩解开，哥哥会知道让他这么爽的人是我吗？哥哥我真的好喜欢你……哥哥，哥哥……他在心里默念，一不小心呢喃出声。  
韩沐伯一下子僵住了，即使声音微不可闻，但他听着跟在他后面叫他这两个字的孩子叫了十几年，绝对不可能听错。他不敢相信，他想要亲自确认。  
韩沐伯低下头，用力在左叶的肩膀上蹭，想把眼罩蹭开，被口球束缚着的嘴已经溢出哭腔。左叶明白他已经发现了自己是谁。他咬着嘴唇，决定接受审判。  
眼罩被揭开，突然的亮光让韩沐伯有些不能适应，但他依旧努力睁大眼睛，从泪水模糊中，认出面前那张脸。他的眼泪终于大颗大颗地砸下来。  
他第一次见到这张脸是左叶两岁的时候， 他第一次到一个新环境里，一个人也不认识，一只手拉着自己的行李箱，一只手拖着自己的琴。12岁了，他想做个能够面对一切的男子汉了。而左叶朝他伸着手，挣扎着从福利院长怀里跳下来，摇摇晃晃地跑到他的面前，抱着他的腿叫他哥哥。院长看着他俩说：“真奇怪，这孩子平时很怕生的，怎么对你这么亲？”他放开行李，蹲下来抱住左叶，眼泪不由自主地流下来。  
他真的不是一个爱哭的人，但在左叶面前，他的泪水总是比长江水还要丰沛。把左叶接回家的时候他哭；左叶出事的时候他哭；左叶初中毕业了他哭；左叶拿了奖学金他哭，甚至到了今天这个地步，他还在哭。  
自己又害哥哥哭了。左叶靠近韩沐伯，舔掉他脸上的眼泪。不知道自己的心情和泪水，哪一个更咸涩？这个举动让韩沐伯哭得更厉害了，肺里的空气不足以支撑他这么剧烈的哭泣，他大口地喘着气，几乎哭得抽过去。这十几年，自己究竟是行差踏错了哪一步，才让两个人的关系变成这样？  
左叶心疼得要命，韩沐伯的眼睛全红了，眼泪鼻涕口水混在一起狼狈不堪。左叶怕他呼吸不畅，伸手帮他把口球解开。口腔恢复自由，韩沐伯忍着颌骨的酸痛，却除了“左叶……你……”这三个字之外，一个字也说不出口。他有无数问题想问。为什么会在这里？为什么会对自己做这样的事？为什么还和木子洋有联系？为什么不听自己的话？而所有问题到了口边，都只化作一声叹息。  
左叶从他眼里读到痛苦和失望。他闭上眼睛，还是想要坦白自己的心意：“哥哥，我喜欢你。”他害怕听到拒绝的回答，又去吻住韩沐伯的唇，不管不顾地把舌头伸进他嘴里。韩沐伯避无可避，狠下心去咬他。  
“啊！”左叶放开他的唇，舔了舔自己嘴角的血。对不起，哥哥。他眼中晦暗不明，下半身重新动作起来。韩沐伯的性器因为精神上的打击已经完全萎靡，但后穴里的东西丝毫没有软下来的迹象，凶狠地擦过敏感处。韩沐伯试图挣脱，但手脚被缚根本没有着力点，挣扎间反而把左叶的阳具吞得更深。  
左叶用手去摸韩沐伯的前面，强行让它重新勃起。精神上的痛苦和肉体上的快感几乎将韩沐伯撕成两半：“左叶……快放开……你这样……是……啊……是不对的……”他的声音断断续续的，可还是像冰锥一样刺进左叶心里，“你不可以……呜啊……不可以……”  
“为什么不可以？他们都可以为什么只有我不可以？”委屈和愤怒充斥了左叶的内心。他把性器拔出来， 把韩沐伯翻身推倒在床上。套子在刚刚的摩擦间已经弄破了，他随手摘下来丢在地上，从背后又直接插进韩沐伯的肛口。韩沐伯徒劳地扭动着：“不行！你不能直接进来！脏……啊！”  
左叶紧贴着韩沐伯的背，整个人罩在他身上。他舔着韩沐伯的耳朵说：“不脏……哥哥在我心里……永远是最纯洁的。就算靖佩瑶……木子洋……说不定还有卜凡。”他苦笑了一下，继续说：“就算他们都进过这里了。”韩沐伯的穴口因为羞耻紧缩了一下，“但我的第一次，是给了哥哥。哥哥永远是我最爱的人。”韩沐伯双眼紧闭，不知道应该怎样回应。  
左叶也不需要他的回应，继续挺着年轻有力的腰抽插。少了那层橡胶的阻隔，他和哥哥之间更亲密了。“哥哥你好湿。”他贴着韩沐伯的耳朵说着让人脸红心跳的话。和韩沐伯的意志全然无关，他仅仅靠着后面的强烈快感，就射了出来。炽热的肠壁绞紧左叶的阴茎，让他也毫无防备地射进了里面。  
左叶休息了几秒，把自己的东西退出来。射得太深，肛口收缩几下，什么都没能流出来。左叶下床，拿了一瓶矿泉水喝了几口，又把韩沐伯扶起来，用嘴渡水给他。经过这么长时间的身心折磨，韩沐伯确实在脱水边缘，也没法计较这喂水的方式。  
“可以把我放开了吗？”他垂着眼，依然无法直面刚刚把自己上了的弟弟。“不行哦。”他残忍地拒绝了他，“我一放开，哥哥就会离开我吧？”他亲亲韩沐伯哭肿了的眼睛，“我们继续吧？”手指又捅进已经微微肿起的穴口。  
等左叶终于把韩沐伯身上的束缚解开的时候，韩沐伯也已经没有力气逃走了。手脚都是麻的，红肿的后穴沾满白浆，随便捅一捅又有新的从里面溢出来。乳头也被嘬破了，磨在床单上都疼。左叶亲着他的脸说：“我喜欢你，哥哥。”这句话像一个诅咒，把韩沐伯拽进最深的黑洞。


End file.
